Slotting cutters are known for cutting keyways and the like and, also, for providing work members with slots of various width.
Slotting cutters are somewhat similar to milling cutters in that the cutter usually employs a disc-like member having cutting inserts mounted in the periphery thereof. In a milling cutter, the cutting inserts are generally presented axially, whereas, in a slotting cutter, the cutting inserts protrude radially from the supporting disc and are, thus, presented to the work in the radial direction.
In order to form slots rapidly and efficiently, it is desirable that the cutting inserts be solidly supported in the cutter body and have adequate clearance between the cutting edges of the inserts and the cutter body as the material is removed from the work piece. With the inserts solidly supported and having sufficient clearance between the cutter body and the cutting edges, the slotting cutter is able to withstand substantial loads and can cut extremely rapidly, freely and accurately.
Most slotting cutters clamp the insert in the cutter body by means of an insert pocket with a “saw-cut” clamp design, and an insert with a slight taper angle. This “saw-cut” design allows for the insert pocket area to spread open when the insert is seated, which creates a spring-type taper clamping effect on the insert. In order for the slotting cutter to have minimal radial run-out, an additional seating surface feature is usually added to the pocket area. This seating surface creates a positive stop, which minimizes the accumulated radial run-out that could exist without this feature. This seating surface also distributes the radial cutting forces into the slotting cutter body, which in turn keeps the insert pocket from spreading open even further.
The existing pocket designs are completely dependent on the spring ability of the cutter body to securely clamp the insert, and does not allow for pocket wear or manufacturing dimensional variations of the insert and pocket. It would be desirable to provide a design that overcomes the inability to compensate for pocket wear or manufacturing dimensional variations of the insert and pocket.